He's What?
by Welcome to the TARDIS
Summary: In which Clara finds out the Doctor is married. Eleven/Clara, Whouffle one shot.


Hello! This idea came to me after reading a bit of Whouffle hate over on Tumblr, mostly from Eleven/River shippers. It's being settled though so don't worry about it! Enjoy the story!

Clara Oswald paced back and forth in around her bedroom touching random objects as she passed by them. It can't be true, it can't be true she thought repeatedly, it couldn't be true!

She had been harmlessly clicking things on the TARDIS's advanced monitor hanging above the control panel (the Doctor had given her permission) when she had ran across a link with the title "Personal Files". Clara was a curious person, it was just who she was, she had been curious for as long as she could remember! So it only made sense for her to press that particular link. Rows of images had appeared on the screen, they all had names underneath them, alphabetical order she determined. Jones, Martha, Noble, Donna, Pond, Amelia, Song, River, Tyler, Rose, Williams, Rory she read. River Song? That was an interesting name she thought, and she decided to press the image of a woman with very large hair above the name.

A list of basic facts had appeared above a very long biography:

Name(s): River Song, Melody Pond (Williams)

Relatives: Amelia Pond, Rory Williams (parents)

Spouse: The Doctor

She had stopped reading there. Quickly exiting out of the file and turning her back to the screen.

"Something the matter?" The Doctor had asked, looking up from whatever he had been doing.

"No, nothing!" she smiled crookedly. "I'm going to go to my room for a few minutes, I'll be back soon!" Clara quickly slipped down the hall towards her room,

And that's where she was now. Determining whether or not to ask about what she had seen. Surely if he was married his wife would be travelling with him, right? Was she dead? That was a possibility, a sad possibility, but it made sense.

She wanted to ask the Doctor about it so very badly, but she was a bit afraid of what he might tell her. She wasn't afraid of him being married, she was afraid of... other things.

What other things? Clara gulped, she had been trying to convince herself that it wasn't like that, she didn't like him like that. She knew she was lying to herself though, because no matter how many times she told herself that she only liked him as a friend he would go and do something that would make her heart feel all fluttery.

She liked the Doctor. Like a lot. A lot, a lot.

If he was married then that meant he was off-limits,

She had to ask!

Clara took a few deep breaths and wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, preparing to leave her room. She opened the door and headed back down the hallway to the control room. Was the hallway always that long? She walked in the doorway and cleared her throat to make her presence known. The Doctor popped out of nowhere and grinned "your back!"

"I guess I am" shw giggled involuntarily, "I wanted to ask you something".

"Ask away Clara Oswald!"

"This is an odd question..." I muttered.

"Odd questions are the best kind of questions!"

Why did he have to make this so awkward? "I was just thinking, and I was wondering about um your relationship status" she tried her best to make the sentence coherent.

"My relationship status... Oh right of course, what about it?" He had a look on his face that Clara couldn't read.

"Um I wanted to know if you had one" I arched a brow, was I not obvious enough?

"Well" he cleared his throat "that is most certainly an odd question. Well not the question, just the answer".

Clara swallowed anxiously.

"I'm married" he giggled "I'm married to a half human, half time lady" he watched Clara's reaction closely. "But she's dead Clara. She's dead- well sort of-kind of-anyways" he frowned. "That doesn't matter to me right now though, you know why?

"Why?" Clara asked softly, trying to hide the disappointment she was feeling.

"Because I have you" he smiled again, and pressed his hand to Clara;s cheek "and just between you and me," he paused examining Clara's face "I think you might just be a better kisser" .

Clara's breath hitched, and suddenly the Doctor leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, it was the most amazing feeling. Clara pulled back a few seconds later, a stunned look on her face. "Isn't this like cheating on your wife?"

"Sssh she'll never know" he giggled and pulled her back in again, wrapping his arms around her waist, and closing his eyes as the sensation of kissing Clara Oswin Oswald spread through him again. He was sure River wouldn't mind.


End file.
